Boss Battle: Earth Kingdom
The proud Ayleid cousins of Tuatha Danan were not afraid when they first uncovered the large rock spiders in their mines. On the contrary, they saw an opportunity for free labor, and used their magic to domesticate the crawlers. Until the accursed arrived and the earthquakes that began ravaging their mystical island awakened a sleeping monarch. About the Boss Queen Tarantella is the current ruler of the large ayleid complex seated at the top of Tuatha Danan's mountain pass. Too big to reach the upper halls, Queen lives in the very deepest hole where the earth has reclaimed most of an ancient ceremonial chamber. With skin plates like stone, Queen Tarantella presents a battle that cannot be won by strength of arms. The Arena The arena in the earth kingdom is pitch black, there is very little light at all and what is there, is dimly lit by a handful of welkynd fragments. The room is fairly coated in spider webs and all around large teardrop shaped egg sacks dangle from any suitable surface. A torch, light spell, or nighteye will help shed some light on things and since Queenie can see you, you might as well level the field. At first there is no sign of the creature, so it's a good time to take a look around and plan your strategy. In the dead center of the room, is a large push button called the Primary Gate Switch. Activating this does two things, it unlocks the first of four local gates, and stepping across the webs to reach it, has brought your presence to Queen Tarantella's attention, and she's not one to deny an audience. Battle Strategy It may be best to have any follower wait a safe distance away, as I found that if Queen Tarantella was fighting your follower she wasn't aligned in position for the falling rocks and therefore became impossible to kill as the rocks kept missing her. It's impossible to reach the accursed without defeating Queen Tarantella, but before diving into an impossible battle, take a look around the arena. In the center are 4 ceremonial column braziers that are unlit. Likewise, around the outer rim of the room, hidden behind debris and rubble, are four branching halls with activator switches. The switches activate the braziers, though it's an old system and it can take a moment for the flames to ignite, these braziers are the key to your victory. Begin the battle by activating the Primary Gate Switch which will unlock the first gated door on the Northeast end, just left of the entry steps if you are facing into the arena from there. Queen Tarantella will appear from a dark cave on the east side. Head to the first gate, go inside (the gate halls can afford you a brief respite from Queen's strikes, but don't linger or she'll squeeze in there and you will not survive the encounter. Tag that button to ignite the first brazier and unlock the next gate. Unfortunately for Queen Tarantella's brood, she was very judicious in her egg sack placement. Within moments of lighting the brazier, the egg sack above it will catch fire and the arena will fill with the screams of roasted baby rock spiders. Queen Tarantella will abandon her attack to investigate and attempt rescue of her babies. Unfortunately, the ground there isn't very stable and her weight brings a cascade of rocks showering down on her from the welkynd shaft overhead. Be warned, the spiderling cries attract more than big mama, a couple rock spider soldiers will show up. Dispatch them quickly with your weapon of choice and head for the next unlocked gate. By this time Queen Tarantella will resume her attack with fervor, now that her babies are in danger. Hit the next brazier switch to light another egg sack and draw big mama back to the center of the arena for more rock crushing fun. This time no soldiers, when Queen has been crushed a second time, head to the third gate and inside to tag another brazier switch. More spiderlings are torched, and more soldiers appear (sometimes in the fray the soldiers become confused over who the aggressor is and there's a slight roll they will attack Queen Tarantella, use that distraction to your advantage, and get to the next switch). With the fourth crushing blow, Queen Tarantella crumbles to the floor dead. Finish off any remaining rock spider soldiers, then head into her majesty's chamber to collect your fill of welkynd treasure and awaken the accursed from his reliquary. Category:Puzzle Guide